1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness-like fastening means for securing the hand to the grip of a ski pole, said fastening means including a thumb hole, a protector element extending from the area between the thumb and forefinger to the wrist area, surrounding at least partially the thumb-side outer edge of the hand, and a wrist-encircling tightening strap.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present Applicant's earlier Finnish design registration M19033 discloses this type of harness-like fastening means. FIG. 1 illustrates schematically a harness-like fastening means as set forth in the cited design registration. As shown in FIG. 1, the fastening means 1 includes a thumb hole 2 and a protector element 4 which extends from the area between the thumb and forefinger to the wrist area and surrounds at least partially the thumb-side outer edge of the hand. From one edge of the protector element 4 extends a tightening strap 5 intended for extending around the wrist on the side of the wrist opposite to the protector element 4. The protector element 4 has its top portion (in the operative position of the fastening means 1 shown in FIG. 1) fitted with a fastening buckle 6, the tip of the tightening strap 5 extending through a slot therein so as to be foldable back on itself. In order to secure it, the tightening strap 5 is provided with hook and loop fasteners 5a. The fastening means is attached to a ski-pole grip 3 at an anterior area 9 of the thumb hole 2. One drawback in this type of solution is that the fastening means must be manufactured in a wide variety of sizes according to the size of a user's hand.